I Am Better Off Without Them
by I Go By The Letter P
Summary: DannyXDash yaoi, Danny is devastated when he is betrayed by his best friends but is able to start put himself back together again with the help of his former bully
1. Chapter 1

Danny stared at Sam and Tucker disbelievingly. He honestly couldn't believe that they had just said that. It was so screwed up. He felt tears spring to his eyes at Tuckers next words.

"Get out of our sight you fucking faggot before we tell everyone your ghost secret."

Sam stepped up to him with a sad expression on her face and for a second Danny thought she felt bad about the whole situation. But that thought was squashed when he felt a hand slap him across the face.

"Danny, how could you do this to me? You lead me on all these years and then when I finally think you're going to tell me how you feel you tell me you're a disgusting fag! I hate you, Danny! Don't think that we won't tell people about your ghost secret if you bother us! Understand? Now get the hell away from us!" she screamed.

Danny turned around and ran. In a matter of seconds he was soaked to the bone by the freezing rain, but he still kept going. How could his two friends treat him like that? And then they threatened to tell his secret. He couldn't believe it. Danny tripped and landed in a cold puddle, but couldn't bring himself to stand up, so he pulled his knees to his chest and just cried.

He ignored the freezing cold. He didn't know how long he bad been sitting there crying in the puddle. He had started to go numb. Vaguely, he registered that he was now lying in the rain instead of sitting. Too tired to wonder about it anymore he let his mind go blank so he could fall asleep.

"What the fuck? Fenton, what the hell?"

Danny tried to open his eyes to see who had made the exclamation but his eyelids were too heavy so he gave up. He felt himself being picked up and felt his ghost half straining to get free. It new he would die if he didn't go ghost soon. Without any kind of usual fight he would put up to ignore is ghost half, Danny gave in. He felt instantly better, now that his normal temperature was exceedingly higher than when he was human.

"What the hell? Oh my…you're Danny Phantom!"

Danny let out a weak groan when he realized that someone knew his secret identity. He was just the luckiest person today. Note the sarcasm. He sighed in discomfort when he was placed in a cold car seat, and away from the warm body he had been snuggled into.

He was relieved though when a warm jacket covered him up and the hot air from the heaters blew on him. He snuggled into the jacket and fell asleep.

DannyXDash

"Danny? Fenton…er, Phantom, or…urrghh. I don't even know what to call you! Danny, please wake up. I'm really freaking out right now, Danny, please be okay, just wake up!" was what Danny woke up too. He groggily opened his eyes and immediately caught sight of Dash.

"I'm awake," Danny looked around and realized he wasn't in his room, or even his house. He must have been in Dash's house. In Dash's room. "Just call me Danny, that is my…" Danny trailed off as he realized something. "Did…did you just call me Phantom?"

Dash blinked confused. "Is that not right? Do they call you something else when you're like a…ghost? Damn, I've been sitting here with you for six and a half hours trying to figure out what to call you, and I still get it wrong," he laughed.

Danny raised a shaking hand and then dropped it in frustration when he saw that it was covered by his white glove. Everything came back in a rush. Him coming out to Sam and Tucker and them rejecting him. Almost freezing to death in the muddy puddle and Dash coming to his rescue. And apparently he had been unconscious for at least six and a half hours. His parents were probably going to ground him till the end of time.

He felt tears spring to his eyes. Life just couldn't be fair to him. A choked sob escaped his lips as he buried his face in the soft pillow. "Hey, whoa, whoa, don't cry, please. I, uh, won't tell anyone," Dash said and awkwardly began to rub Danny's shaking back.

"It's not that. It's just…its nothing," Danny choked out sitting up and wiping his tears away. He cursed when more just kept falling. He gasped when he felt himself being pulled to straddle Dash's lap and warm arms wrap around him.

"Danny, please stop crying. It kills me to see a face as cute as yours in tears," Dash said as he stroked Danny's back comfortingly.

Danny was shocked. Did Dash just called him cute? He thought Dash still thought he was a loser. Sure the jock hadn't beaten him up since the beginning of junior year and they were seniors now and he had started to be nice to him, but Danny had just thought that that was because Dash was becoming more mature.

"Y-You think I'm cute?" Danny asked softly, his hand coming up to gently fist the blonde's black sweatshirt. "I thought you hated me?"

Dash chuckled. "Just because you hate someone doesn't mean that you can't think they're attractive."

"Oh," the ghost boy said disappointment apparent in his tone. Dash still hated him. He didn't know exactly why this upset him. Well he guess it could be from the crush he had had on the jock since he had stopped beating him up and saw that Dash was a different person now.

"I don't hate you though, Danny, I promise. So…," Danny thought that Dash was going to say something about him being Danny Phantom but was pleasantly surprised. "What's with the tears? You're making me want to go kill someone for making you so sad. I've never seen you cry. Like ever. You're one of the toughest people I know, so this must be something bad, if it's made you this upset."

"You're not going to ask about me being Phantom," Danny questioned as he lifted his head to stare into Dash's eyes.

Dash smiled. "I mean, I'm really curious about you being Phantom and stuff but its really making me angry that someone made you this upset. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to though."

"No, its…its Tucker and Sam."

"Are they alright? Did something happen to them? Did they do something to you?"

"No…they…they…I told them that…I'm g-gay, and they completely trashed me. Then they threatened to tell my Phantom secret," Danny cried, burying his face back into Dash's chest.

Dash tightened his grip on Danny's waist. He new how hard it was to come out to the people you cared about. He had to tell his parents that he was bisexual, but after they supported him he just embraced himself and let everyone know. Now that Danny had come out to his two best friends and they ridiculed him, he new it probably hurt.

A fire burned deep inside Dash. He was completely pissed at Tucker and Sam. First they ditch they're best friend when he really needed them and then they threaten to tell his secret that he trusted them with. At the beginning of the day he didn't consider him and Danny friends but now he was ready to completely destroy two people for hurting him.

"Danny, it's going to be okay. I know how nerve wracking it is to come out to people who you care about, remember. I'm bisexual, so I how you feel. Well, not exactly, because I actually have decent people who care about me. I really want to beat the shit out of them right now, Danny."

Danny sniffled. "Why do care, Dash? We're not even friends."

"I don't even know. There's just something about seeing you sad right now that's really pissing me off. I feel really protective of you right now," Dash said.

Danny lifted his head from Dash's chest. "Thank you, for being here for me. "

"It's no problem, Danny."

He suddenly shivered as a blue ring traced the length of his body. He saw that Danny now had black hair, and was decked out in a blue t-shirt and black jeans.

"I can tell you want to ask about it, Dash, so just ask," Danny said, noticing that he was still straddling the jock, but making no efforts to move.

"How did you die?"

Danny started. He wasn't really expecting that question. "Um, I'm not really sure if I am dead. I guess you could say that I'm half dead. I went into my parent's unfinished ghost portal and it kind of exploded. Then I woke up and I wasn't human anymore."

"Why are you so warm? I thought ghosts were supposed to be cold and stuff. Right now your just a little warmer than normal, but when you were Phantom you were really, really warm."

"It's because I'm not fully human. The temperature varies from ghost to ghost, too. Some are really warm; some are really cold and a lot in between. My ghost half is really hot, but my human side can't handle that kind of heat so my body had to figure out a temperature that both sides could coexist with. When I'm human my temperature is 101.4 degrees and when I'm a ghost it's 110 degrees flat," Danny explained.

Dash opened his mouth to ask another question but was cut off when his door swung open. "Dash, honey–Oh dear, I didn't know you had company over," a young looking blond woman said standing in Dash's doorway, a devious smile on her face.

Danny scrambled from his place in Dash's lap. "Mom, first of all, you did know I had someone over, I told you that this morning, and second, don't you know its common courtesy to knock on someone's door before coming in.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. I was just curious. You've been holed up here all day, I just wanted to see who it was that had my baby all wound up," the tiny woman pouted.

Dash rolled his eyes. "Mom, this is my friend Danny, Danny this is my insane mother."

Danny walked over to the tiny woman so he could shake her hand, a dark blush painting his face. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Baxter."

"Oh please honey. You can call me, Jen," she said pulling him in for a hug. His blush darkened as he awkwardly hugged her back.

"Jen, did our recluse of a son finally decide to grace us with his presence? Tell him to come down, dinners ready" a deep voice yelled, probably from the kitchen.

"No," she yelled back, "I got sick of waiting and barged into his room. He was keeping the most adorable boy up here. No wonder he was up here so long! Here we come!"

"Mom, you're so embarrassing. You don't have to stay for dinner if you don't want to, Danny," Dash said standing up. He pried Danny away from his mother and led him down stairs.

Danny shook his head and smiled. "I'd love to stay for dinner."

"Dad, this is my friend Danny, Danny this is my dad," Dash said when they got to the kitchen. He sat on a high stool in front of the island and gestured for Danny to sit next to him.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Baxter." While you could see that Dash had gotten his blond hair from his mother, it was clear that he had gotten everything else from his father. The only difference between the two was that Dash's father had really bright red hair, and was completely riddled with freckles.

"It's nice to meet you too, Danny, but please call me, Brian. You look like you could keep my son out of all the trouble he manages to get himself into," the red head chuckled.

Dash snorted. "I can guarantee you that this one is way more trouble than I am."

Danny shoved his new friend playfully. "I'm no more trouble than you are. And if I remember correctly I think I've saved you from trouble quite a few times," the shorter of the two teens teased.

Dash leaned forward his breath ghosting over Danny's lips. "Oh, yeah, how could I forget? You're my hero," he murmured.

"You better never forget that," Danny murmured back, a small smile on his face.

"Are you guys sure you're not together? I think you're lying to me, hon," Jen said as she took a seat across from her son.

Dash ignored his mom and turned to his dad who was getting plates. "What are we having?" he asked.

"Cheeseburgers. Is that okay, Danny, cause I'll make you something else?"

"Oh, no, no. I love cheeseburgers," the ghost boy said.

"So, Danny," Jen started once everyone had there food, "tell us about yourself."

He blushed. "Mom, don't put him on the spot like that. He probably already thinks you're insane," Dash said, irritated.

Danny chuckled softly. "It's fine, Dash. And I'm pretty sure I wouldn't know crazy if it slapped me in the face, considering who I grew up with. Um, I actually don't know what to say though."

"Like, what kind of things do you like to do? How old are you? What do you want to do in the future? Things like that, I don't know, just talk," the blond woman said a friendly smile on her face.

"Um, I'm 17, but I'm turning 18 in two weeks. I really love snowboarding, best thing on earth-?"

"You like snowboarding?" Dash asked curiously.

"Um, I love snowboarding."

"Danny," Brian said, "we're going on a trip to the mountains this year for Christmas. You can snowboard and ski. It's really fun. You can come with us if you want. We'd love to have you there. Plus, Dash is such a loner when we go, he never does anything except snowboard by himself."

"Wow, are you serious? I would love to come. Thank you so much," Danny said excitedly.

"Aww, this is so exciting! It's gonna be so fun! Dash how could you deprive me of such a wonderful ball of adorable sunshine?" Jen asked, glaring at her son.

"Oh my goodness, mom, please stop embarrassing me. This is why I never bring friends over," the younger blond said standing to clear the table. "Come on, Danny. I'll take you home."

"Aww, you have to leave so soon," Jenn whined.

"I actually think I should. My parents are probably worried sick about me. Thank you for having me over though, I really appreciate it," the blued eyed boy said. He said his goodbyes and then found himself in the passenger seat of Dash's black convertible.

"Your parents are really nice. I can't believe that they just invited me to come on that trip with you guys. I won't go if you don't want me to go though," Danny said.

Dash laughed. "I want you to come. It'll be a lot of fun, and hopefully it'll get your mind off of the whole Sam and Tucker thing. I'd do just about anything to make you happy right now, Danny."

The half ghost blushed. "Thanks."

They passed the time on their way to Danny's house talking about nothing and everything, finding that they had quite a lot in common. "Do you want me to pick you up for school tomorrow?" Dash asked pulling up in front of the Fenton house.

"No it's okay, I, uh…" Danny paused. Why not? There was nothing to lose pulling up to school with Dash. He didn't have to worry about making Sam and Tucker angry that he was friends with his former bully. "You know what? That'd be great. Thanks."

"Yeah?" the blond asked hopefulness in his voice.

"Yep, what time will you be here?"

"I'll be here around 7:45, is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Danny said as he got out of the car. He closed the door and turned to walk toward his house, but hesitated. He turned back around to Dash's car and opened the door and sat back in the seat. "Thanks, Dash, for everything. I'd probably be dead right now, if it weren't for you….Well more dead."

"It was really no problem. Those two idiots made the biggest mistake of their lives, letting you go. Do you think you could ever be friends with them again?" the tall blond asked.

Danny was silent for a few minutes. "No," he said truthfully.

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything," Dash said, a smirk on his face, "but I'm glad. Now I can have you all to myself."

Danny snorted. "Was all you're bullying just a way to be near me Dash-honey," the ghost teased.

"Oh, you know it, baby," the jock teased back.

Danny looked down. "This is going to sound really weird, but I feel really close to you right now, like you know my biggest secrets and you haven't done anything but make me feel better, I don't know…I just thought you should know that…",the ghost boy trailed off, looking away.

The blond smiled at him. "Danny? Danny, look at me, please?" Danny turned his big blue eyes toward Dash. "I don't think that's weird. I feel the same way about you right now. I think that everyone needs that one person in life who knows everything about them but doesn't judge them for it, you know? And if you want, I can be that person for you, and you can be that person for me," Dash said warmly.

"What the hell, Dash?" Danny laughed out.

Dash's cheeks burned red. "What?" he ground out, annoyed now because he thought that Danny was making fun of him.

"That was really sweet, Dash. We could have been friends all these years. Like if you were my one friend who knew everything about me, I wouldn't have gone through as much crap as I did," the black haired boy said quickly, not wanting the jock to be angry with him.

"Nah, I had a lot of growing up to do before I got to be the way I am now. Lots and lots of growing up and lots and lots of lectures from my parents," Dash said, his cheeks receding back to their normal color.

"Well," Danny said, getting out of the car, "I'm glad you decided to grow up when I really needed you. Thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow…Dash-honey," Danny finished, and walked to his house.

"No problem, baby! I'll see ya! Oh wait, Danny, here," Dash called.

Danny walked back over to the car and stuck his head through the window. "What," he asked.

The blonde handed him a slip of paper. "This is my cell number. If you ever need me, I don't care when and I don't care what for, if you ever need me, just call me, okay?" he said.

Danny nodded taking the piece of paper and pocketing it. "I'll call you if I need you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow morning," Dash said before driving off.

Danny walked into his house and was greeted with the sight of his two angry parents waiting for him. "Where have you been young man? Why didn't you call us, and who just dropped you off? This had better be a damn good excuse too, Daniel," his mom said tapping her foot on the ground.

Seeing my parents sitting there worrying about me just brought on another bout of unstoppable tears. "Danny honey, what's wrong," my mom said, rushing to embrace me.

She always knew when I was serious. She ushered me to sit on the couch, and I told my parents everything that happened to me today. Well, minus the Phantom parts…and me almost dieing in the freezing cold. I just told them that Dash had seen me crying and took me to his house.

They took my being gay surprisingly well. All they said was "We love you no matter what, Danny." After about two hours of talking things out with my parents I told them I was tired and wanted to go to bed. Once I was in my room I took my shirt off ready to just take a hot shower, when my phone rang. Pouting because my shower was delayed I picked up my cell phone and answered it, not bothering to look at the caller id.

"Hello," I said.

"Faggot, I want all the stuff I gave you and loaned you, understand? Give it to me tomorrow at school. If you don't give it to me tomorrow I'll tell everyone about you being a ghost. Your parents will be the first to know. I hope you fucking die you disgusting, shameful, fag-slut." Then the line went dead.

I stood there frozen. What the hell was wrong with him? With Sam? He had just started to feel better too, and then Tucker had to call. Danny felt tears spring to his eyes. The only thing that would make him feel better right now is calling Dash. But he didn't want to bother the jock, it was almost eleven o'clock. So Danny did the next best thing. He went ghost and flew to the ghost zone to find someone to fight.

DannyXDash

Danny painfully laid himself out on his bed, back in his human form. He couldn't believe he was so stupid. He had foolishly picked a fight with Skulker, lost his concentration for just a second and he ended up with a few broken and bruised ribs. Every breath he took was a painful one. Why was he having such bad luck? Well not all bad luck, he had Dash now. He wanted to hear the other boy's voice before he fell into a painful sleep, but he didn't want to bother him at three in the morning. Well, Dash had said he didn't care when or what he called for.

Making up his mind, Danny painfully reached for his phone before scrolling to the jock's name and hitting the dial button. "…Hello…?" Dash's voice spoke after a couple of rings, husky from sleep.

"Hey, its, uh, Danny. I didn't mean to bother you, but I just…I don't know, I did something really stupid," he said.

"Yea?" Dash asked sitting up in bead. "What happened?"

"I…uh…T-Tucker called me," Danny stuttered, feeling his eyes watering.

"Aw, baby, are you okay? What did he say?" Dash asked, tugging a sweatshirt on. He walked downstairs to lounge on his basement couch, so he wouldn't wake his parents up.

"H-He told me to give him back all the stuff he ever gave me and loaned me," Danny sniffled.

The blonde scowled. "What a fucking asshole. Who the hell does that? Do you want me to fucking beat the shit out of him for you, cause I would defiantly do it," he said tugging at his gray sweatpants. "What the hell is wrong with me? Are _you _okay? I can't believe that wasn't the first thing I asked, I'm sorry."

Danny smiled, feeling better already. "Yea, Dash I'm fine now. And it's okay, you don't have to kill Tucker, it's fine. I just, what I did was _really _stupid and _really_ dangerous," he said, letting out a soft whimper as his ribs throbbed painfully.

Dash froze when he heard the pained whimper. "Danny…? What did you do?"

"I picked a fight with a really tough ghost, and lost my concentration, and that was all it took for him to break a few ribs."

"Oh my god, Danny! Can you breathe? They could have punctured a lung! Oh my god, are you dying? Oh fuck…Danny! Don't die please!" Dash screamed hysteric now that he thought the ghost boy was dying.

"Dash, calm down, okay? I'm not dying. I'll heal in a few days, I just…I'm in so much pain right now. I couldn't even get my clothes off to take a shower. I would stay home tomorrow but my parents would get seriously suspicious, and I can't risk Tucker telling everyone about my secret."

"Alright then, this is what we are going to do. I'm gonna come over and help you out in the morning, kay? I'll be over at 6:45. Are you sure you're okay though, I'll come over now if you want?"

"No, Dash, I'll manage. I didn't mean to wake you this late, sorry. I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Yea, I'll see you. And you defiantly weren't bothering me.

DannyXDash

Dash shifted the plastic bag in his hand when he heard someone starting to open the door.

"Hello…? Oh, you must be Dash. Danny told us you would be stopping by. Come in," Danny's mom said letting him in. "Danny told us about what happened yesterday, and I just wanted to say thank you for comforting him. Danny may not show it, but he's a really sensitive guy, and it just broke him to have his friends betray him like that. But thank goodness you were there," Danny's mom said hugging him.

Dash returned the hug, feeling not the least bit awkward. "It was really no problem, Mrs. Fenton.

"Okay then, Danny's up in his room. You can go on up, it's the room with the green and white stripes," she said breaking the hug and walking out the front door.

Dash made his way upstairs, surprised at how nice the Fenton house was. He stopped at the green and white door and knocked gently. "…Come in."

The blond opened the door and chuckled at the room. It was a complete disaster. Clothes were strewn across the floor, cd cases and books were everywhere. His eyes widened slightly at the guns he found amongst the clothes and other various items. Danny's bed seemed to be the only place where there wasn't a mess. He smiled softly when he caught the blue eyed boys gaze.

"Wow, baby. I see you like to keep your room spotless," Dash teased sitting on the edge of Danny's bed.

"Shut up, asshole. My room is just fine, thank you very much," the ghost teased back, struggling to sit up. Dash pushed at his collar bone to force him to stay down.

"Let me check you real quick, then if you want I'll help you get a shower and get dressed, kay?"

Danny nodded shyly. "Okay.'

"I'm going to cut your shirt off, cause its not really going to be fun trying to lift it off of you with your ribs like that. Is that ok?" Dash asked pulling a pair of scissors out of the plastic bag he brought with him.

The ghost boy blushed cherry, when he heard that, but it didn't really look like he had any other choice. "Yea, its fine."

Dash nodded before pulling back Danny's blue comforter and cut a straight line up the front of the tshirt, and through both the sleeves. He scowled as he surveyed the damage, wanting to go and murder the ghost who did this to him. Danny's right side was completely bruised, from his armpit to who knows where, seeing as the giant bruised disappeared down the waistband of his pants.

It was purple in some spots blue and black in others, and a mucusy yellow color danced around the edges. His left side wasn't as bad. There was just a smattering of dark and light bruises all around his rib cage. "There's no way you're going to school today," Dash deadpanned.

Danny spluttered. "I have to go to school or Tucker will spill about me being Phantom!"

"Danny look at you! You can't even sit up!"

"Dash I have to-."

"Okay fine," he started, not giving Danny a chance to finish, because he knew that he would do whatever came out of Danny's mouth when he pouted like that. "This is what we'll do. I'm going to take you to school long enough for you to give Tucker his shit, then I'm taking you home. That's about all I'm going to give you, Danny. You better be thankful that you already have me wrapped around your pretty little fingers," Dash said, undoing Danny's pants so he could pull them down and see just how far the bruise went.

( A/N: okay I didn't really know how to describe how theyre sitting on danny's bed in a way that I could get it to fit into the story so ill just do it here in this a/n: Danny is laying on his bed his left knee bent up so that Dash is sort of sitting in between his legs, but dash's right leg is still hanging off the edge of danny's bed, and dash is leaning across danny's right leg holding himself up with his left hand as he cups the inside of danny's thigh to pull up the material of his boxer-briefs. Sorry iff this is confusing, if you didn't understand it, then you know, just make up your own way of how they're sitting, haha sorry.)

"H-Hey! What are you doing!"

"I'm seeing how far the bruise goes," he said calmly. Once he had pulled the pants off the ghost he slid his hand up the inside of Danny's thigh to push leg of the black boxer-briefs up. He noted that the bruise ended around the middle of a milky white thigh. He knew he should have pulled his hand away from Danny's thigh and his eyes away from Danny's body by now, but he just couldn't. The guy was gorgeous, even marred by dark bruises.

His blue eyes took in the sight of his tan hand cupping the white thigh and felt himself getting hard. He trailed his eyes up to Danny's hips noting that they were a bit wider than a guy's should be, and up to his waist which was a lot tinnier than a guy's should be. His breathing accelerated when he drunk in the sight of Danny's flat stomach, and when his eyes trailed up a leanly built chest. He took note of the delicate collar bone that was attached to a slender neck.

He froze when he felt the ghost boy lightly squirming against his hand, but not in a way to get it off of him. He looked back down at the hand holding Danny's thigh and smirked when he realized Danny was squirming out of pleasure. His hand had, of its own accord started to massage the soft flesh that was Danny's thigh. He looked up at the black haired boy's flushed face, and clenched his jaw at the completely sexy expression the boy wore.

Smoky, half lidded green eyes stared back at his blue ones and his hair was lightly peppered with white strands of hair. Danny looked, breathtaking. "How about we get ready to go to school now, so we can get you back home, hmm," Dash murmured, raking his nails lightly across Danny's thigh.

The ghost boy let out a breathless moan and nodded desperately, but if he was being serious he hadn't heard a word the blond had said, too encased in the feelings a simple touch gave him. He whimpered when the blond pulled away from him and stood from the bed.

He pulled off his red zip up hoodie and gently ushered Danny's arms through so as not to hurt his ribs. He got up and rummaged through the clothes around Danny's floor before finding a pair of black sweat pants. He helped Danny slide into them and then put on his shoes and socks. He gently slid one arm under the still green eyed boy's knees and his other under his back, before picking him up and taking him to his red car.

"Don't forget, Foley's shit," Danny said his voice unintentionally husky, making a shiver run down Dash's spine as he place him into the passengers seat.

"Right," he breathed and went back up to Danny's room and grabbing a box that he could only imagine was Tucker's stuff. He tossed in the back before getting into the driver's seat, and starting the car. "Off to school we go," he said, driving off.

* * *

well that's the first chapter i really hope you guys like itt, please revieww


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took me so long guys, I had a lot of work I needed to do for school and it didn't give me any time to write another chapter, buuuut, then I got sick and decided, im not doing any fucking school work while im sick, so this gives me an opportunity to write another chapter of I Am Better Off Without Them.

Oh and id love suggestions for what you want to see happen in the story, I understand that not everyone is going to like all of my ideas, so why not get some other ideas from you guys, so message me some ideas that you would like to see, I'll like take some ideas that you guys suggested and you all can vote on which ones you like the best. And honestly you can suggest anything, like little things from, I want danny to get his ears pierced or big things like I want Kwan to die, you know, and things like if you want 1st person P.O.V, everything is welcome, so yea that's it, on with chapter two.

Oh and the time frame of the story so far is Sam Tucker and Danny stopped being friends with each other on a Sunday, and now its Monday and like the beginning of December…so yea haha that's it

Chapter 2

Dash pulled up to the school and noticing that they were the only ones there, he parked in the spot closest to the front entrance. He looked over at Danny and noticed that his head was down sullenly. "Don't be sad, Danny okay?"

The ghost boy looked up at Dash and tried to smile, but Dash could still see the sadness in his light, ice-blue eyes. "I just realized that when Sam, Tucker and I were still friends, they were the only friends I had. Now besides you, I have no friends," Danny said looking back down at his lap.

"Hey," the blond said. He looked around, jokingly looking for people who might be listening in, before he leaned over and cupped a hand to the side of his mouth.

"Let me let you in on a little secret," he whispered. "No one in this school likes Manson and Foley. But you? Everyone likes you. When you came here in the 7th grade everyone wanted to be your friend. I mean why wouldn't they? You were cute, you were nice, and you were one hell of a soccer player. I mean, during that first month of school you were friends with everyone, but then Sam and Tucker sank their claws into you and they roped you into their little…_thing_. Then because you had something to do with Manson and Foley, no one wanted anything to do with you. It's not that they didn't like you, it's just that, no one liked Sam and Tucker."

Danny cocked his head to the side his eyes slightly wide in shock. "Seriously, people don't hate me?" he asked.

"Uh…no. People like you. Whenever you're not around those two idiots' people want to talk to you. But you're always with Manson and Foley."

"Why don't people like them? What did they do to make everyone hate them?"

"You don't know the story? No one ever told you what happened?"

"No. Tucker and Sam said it was because of a boy named Mackenzie and he was really popular but he didn't like them, because something happened with his sister."

Dash snorted. "That is such bullshit. First of all, Mackenzie and I were brothers in all but blood. I was always over his house, I practically lived there. Mackenzie was like, the coolest person you could ever know. He was nice to everyone. The only people who didn't like him were Foley and Manson. No one know why they didn't like him, he was always nice to them. I guess it's just something that _was, _you know? He had an older sister; named Rachel. I remember her always go around telling everyone that we were her twin brothers. She was addicted to drugs, though. She was so messed up," Dash chuckled humorlessly.

Danny listened with rapt attention, no longer caring about why everyone hated Sam and Tucker, but just wanting to know an important part of Dash's past.

"I remember every time I went over his house, there was a really bad fight between Rachel and their parents. There was this one really bad fight and Rachel stormed out of the house, and drove away. I remember Mackenzie calling me, and asking me to come over. I was there for about two hours when Rachel called their house. She sounded…awful. Just, struggling to breathe, coughing, it was awful to listen to. She was telling them how much she loved them and how she wished she could have been different. And I remember her going silent and everyone including myself yelling at her, asking her why she wasn't talking anymore, asking her if she was okay. You could hear sirens in the background, and you could hear people talking. Then we heard, "We're losing her, get the paddles" and then someone hung up the phone. I'm pretty sure that was the worst moment of my life."

Dash paused in his story looking down at his lap. Danny placed a hand on his thigh and stroked it gently with his thumb.

"Mackenzie and I lost our sister that day. I mean I was even in her obituary listed as a family member. She was my sister and I was hurting just as much as Mackenzie and his family were. After her funeral, I was a constant guest at their house. I didn't go home or to school for two weeks along with Mackenzie. My parents understood though, and they let me grieve with them.

"When we finally did go back to school, everyone hated Foley and Manson, more so than before. I didn't know why until I overheard them talking about how, it was about time that we got back to school and that she was bound to die anyway. That made us mad, but Mackenzie was like, just let it go. But then they said how she wasn't even my sister and I shouldn't have been out as long as I was. Mackenzie…oh my gosh, I have never seen Mackenzie, or anyone for that matter, as pissed off as he was when he heard that. He got expelled after kicking their ass's so thoroughly. The only reason he got expelled though was because Manson is fucking loaded and was able to afford the best lawyer money could buy. After he got expelled they moved," Dash said running his fingers through his hair.

Danny's face adopted a look of guilt. "Dash, I-..I'm…I didn't mean to bring that up for you."

Dash chuckled and placed a hand on Danny's cheek, caressing it lightly. "Don't worry about it, baby. I got over it a long time ago. Life goes on. And I still keep in touch with Mackenzie and his family."

The black haired boy placed his hand over Dash's. "I'm so sorry, Dash, I-," Danny was cut off by a tapping on Dash's window.

"Baxter, what the hell are you doing with Fenton?" Kwan asked peering into the driver side window.

The blond sighed before removing his hand from Danny's cheek and getting out of the car. "Cant a guy have some alone time with his boyfriend before school starts?" he asked, his eyes uninterestedly watching the school parking lot fill up with cars and students.

"B-Boyfriend?" Danny sputtered a deep blush consuming his face.

"Boyfriend?" Kwan whistled seeming impressed.

Dash smirked turning his gaze back toward Kwan. "I'm just kidding," he started, and then closed the door so Danny couldn't hear what he was about to say, "even though I really don't want to be kidding," he finished.

"Oooooh," the Kwan said, a sly smile taking over his face. "Finally admitting that we want a piece of Danny, are we now?" he asked.

"Oh please, where have you been? I admitted that a long time ago," the blond said rolling his eyes.

"Yea, sure you di-…dude your would-be boyfriend looks irritated that he's being ignored," Kwan said nodding toward Dash's car.

Dash looked over his shoulder and locked eyes with the irritated ghost boy. He smiled before walking over to the passenger side door and opening it. He leaned down to pick Danny up but then paused. "Do you think you're able to walk or do you want me to carry you?" he asked.

Danny pouted. "Don't act all sweet to me after you fucking ignored me, asshole," he snapped. Dash smirked at the whiny quality that the dark hair boy's voice took on. Danny tried to cross his arms in annoyance but yelped when his ribs screamed in protest.

"Are you alright?" Dash asked, his smirk disappearing. "Seriously, do you want me to carry you?"

The ghost boy shook his head softly before saying, "No, I think I'll be able to manage."

"You sure?"

"Yea, but stay close in case I need your help," Danny said taking Dash's offered hand, and painfully heaving himself out of the car. He looked over at Kwan and gave him a shy smile, not knowing how the dark haired jock would react to him.

"Hey Danny," the Asian said, giving a friendly smile and a wave. His eyes locked onto Dash's basketball sweatshirt that Danny was wearing before sending the blond a knowing smirk. Dash rolled his eyes and pulled the box filled with Tucker's stuff out. "Can you carry this for me?" he asked Kwan, holding the box out to him.

"Sure thing, man," he said, taking the box.

Dash placed his hand on the ghost boy's good hip and guided him to the entrance of the school. He watched closely for anyone who might accidentally brush against Danny and aggravate his bruises. He ignored the looks people were giving him and just kept walking.

Kwan fell into step with the blond, his amused gaze on the hand that held Danny's hip and the way Danny was slightly leaning back against the blonde's taller body. Dash caught Kwan staring and gave him an annoyed look. "Shut up," he whispered, shaking his head, but Kwan could see the blonde's mouth quirk up slightly in amusement.

"I didn't even say anything," the dark haired jock whispered back.

"You were thinking it."

"You definitely got me there. I was thinking it."

Danny tilted his head back so he could look at both jocks suspiciously. "What the fuck are you two whispering about?"

"We were just discussing what a filthy mouth you have, Danny," Kwan said, his face serious, but Danny could see the mirth shining in his eyes.

"I highly doubt that, but if you don't want to tell me, then that's fine with me," Danny pouted.

"Don't whine princess, it's unbecoming, although that pout isn't, I must say."

Danny scowled at the other dark haired boy. "Shut the fuck up."

"Oh! And there goes the filth again," Kwan laughed.

Danny gave him a dark look and the Kwan held his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, I'm finished."

They walked into the cafeteria were all the students congregated to get breakfast and relax before classes started up. Dash spotted Tucker and Sam sitting a little ways away and softly squeezed Danny's hip to get his attention. "They're right over there," he said nodding toward them. "Do you want to do this alone or do you want me to come with you?"

Danny shook his head. "No. I'm going to do it alone," he said trying to sound more confident then he was.

Even though he was trying to hide it, Dash could tell he was nervous. He turned Danny around to look him in the eyes. "Danny, you know who you are, and so do they. They're the ones who should be scared of you," he said. He grabbed the box from Kwan and handed it to Danny. "Go show them that they can't fuck with you. Show them that you are better off without them."

Danny nodded and turned around to make his way toward Sam and Tucker. He made it over there and nervously held out Tuckers stuff. "H-Here's your stuff," he said looking down at his feet.

"So set it down, faggot and leave us alone," Danny heard Tucker's voice say. He noticed that everyone in the Cafeteria had gone silent and felt a blush overtake his face. He didn't want everyone watching what was happening. "Didn't you hear me, cockslut, set my stuff down and leave?"

The ghost boy's eyes narrowed. Dash was right. He was fucking Danny Phantom, and if Sam and Tucker didn't understand the extent of his abilities then he was going to have to let them know. He looked up his eyes flashing green. "I let you guys push me around yesterday, because I was hurt by you. Now it's the next day and obviously you guys still forget who I am," Danny said, dropping the box with Tuckers stuff in it on the table and pulling the other boy up from the table by the collar of his shirt. "I'm fucking Danny Phantom," he hissed quietly so no one but Sam and Tucker could hear him. "If anyone finds out about who I am, it's on you and you better bet your motherfucking asses that I'll be coming after you. You'd never even know I was in the room."

Danny let a finger brush against Tuckers collarbone, and smirked when he flinched back in pain. Tucker held a hand to the burn that Danny had just inflicted on him. "Now remember," the ghost boy said an innocent smile on his face, "I can do a lot more than that and it'll be on you if anyone finds out about me." Danny picked up the box from the table and tossed the contents in the air. He watch with satisfaction as everything that could break did, as it collided with the floor. "I'm better off without you guys," he said tossing the box at Sam before turning to walk back to Dash and Kwan, trying to ignore the murmuring of the students.

Dash wrapped an arm around Danny's shoulders and led him out of the cafeteria and towards his car. "Danny, that was awesome and totally what they deserved. Dash told me what happened and let me tell you, it's really screwed up," Kwan said about to pat Danny on the back. Dash grabbed his arm before it could make contact with the smaller boy.

Kwan gave him a questioning look. "Sorry dude. Danny screwed his body up, snowboarding," Dash lied smoothly helping Danny into the passenger seat.

"Aww, sick! Can I see?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"No," Dash deadpanned

"Oh I get it, you just don't want me to see your boyf-," Kwan was cut off when Dash punched him in the stomach.

"Oh, dammit, I'm sorry, dude. I'm so fucking clumsy; I didn't even know your stomach was right there. So sorry," the blond said watching his friend clutch his stomach and crumple to the ground. "I'll see you later Kwan, don't be late for class," Dash laughed getting into his car and driving away.

"Asshole," Kwan wheezed, struggling to his feat. "Fucking asshole."

* * *

Dash led Danny upstairs threw his room and to his bathroom. "I thought you would want to take a shower since, you know, you said you weren't able to take one because of your bruises."

Danny looked up at Dash with a thankful smile. "Thank you. A shower would be wonderful. I really need one."

"No problem. Now do you need help getting undressed, cause I'm all for helping you take your clothes off," the blond sang jokingly.

"Dash, shut the fuck up," Danny said with a blush.

"Seriously though, if you need help just tell me."

Danny tried to undress by himself but hissed in pain when he aggravated his bruises. He looked at Dash and gave him an embarrassed smile. "I think I need some help."

"No prob," the blond said unzipping the hoodie on Danny. He turned the ghost so that his back was facing Dash's chest and slid the jacket down his lean arms leaving him shirtless. Dash rested his hands on the waistband of the ghost's pants. "You need help here too, or are you good?"

"I, uh, I can't, um, bend down to take them off," Danny said looking down at the tiled floor.

"It's all good. Leave the underwear on or…" Dash trailed off, not really knowing how to ask his question.

Danny felt his face burn red and Dash saw his hair kind of go from a mixture of white and black back to black and felt his temperature fluctuate. "Just…y-you know, you might as well… t-take them off too."

Dash slid his fingers into the waistband of both Danny's sweats and his underwear before sliding them down two perfect globes and letting them go to fall down curvy legs. Dash would be the first person to tell you that he didn't try _extremely _hard _not_ to look down at Danny's naked body, but he would tell you that he at least gave less than a half-assed attempt. A half-assed attempt that he immediately failed, mind you, but still, he…tried.

The blond looked up his hands in a prayer motion and mouthed a quick thank you to whoever had created the perfection that was currently climbing into his shower and closing the curtain. He could feel his erection pressing against his jeans and mentally groaned. Dash turned around to leave the bathroom but paused in the doorway. "I'll, uh…get you a towel and set some clothes out for you, okay?" he asked.

"Okay... Thanks, Dash."

* * *

Danny sighed as he laid his recently bathed body on Dash's bed. He watched as Dash finally came back into the room, with ice packs in his hand.

"Dash, that took you forever. I've been lying in your bed waiting for you for like fifteen minutes, who the hell takes fifteen minutes to get ice?"

Dash mentally groaned at hearing Danny say he was lying in his bed waiting for him. He felt his manhood stiffen a little. Why did Danny have to look so hot lying on his bed like that, wearing a pair of _his_ sweatpants and no shirt? Why did Danny have to say such suggestive things without knowing what exactly he was saying and what it was doing to him?

Danny sucked in his breath when the blond placed several ice packs against his ribs and slid a smaller one into his pants and against his thigh. "How's that feel?" the blond asked ignoring Danny's question.

"So good," Danny moaned as the aching in his body receded. Dash felt his member harden completely at the noise and he quickly turned around to hide the bulge. "You should call your parents now and tell them that you're with me. I'm going to go get some food. I'll bring you up something," Dash said walking out of the room.

The dark haired boy pouted. He didn't want to call his parents. They were going to be so pissed that he skipped school. Maybe he could blame it on not wanting to face Sam and Tucker; they would believe that, right? Oh well, he wouldn't know if he didn't try.

* * *

Dash glared down at his clothed cock when he got down to the kitchen. "Buddy," he said, "I know you get really excited around Danny, cause he's sexy and has a ripping body, and the noises he makes, makes you really want to fuck him threw the nearest surface but you really need to chill out. Seriously. Get a grip on yourself, dammit, cause you're killing me. You're really killing me, man."

The blond rifled through his fridge after scolding his penis, looking for something that he could eat. It had been about three hours since he and Danny had left the school and seeing as he hadn't had breakfast, he was starving. Finally he decided on a fruit salad that was no doubt his mom's. He grabbed a fork and a bottle of water, doubled checked to make sure his erection was completely gone and headed upstairs.

Dash walked into his room and paused for a second at seeing Danny Phantom lying there on his bed and the ice packs on the floor. "What's with the Phantom getup," he asked, setting his fruit salad on Danny's chest before rifling through his drawer and handing one of his shirts to Danny to put on. He carefully climbed over him to sit on the other side of the bed, grabbing his fruit salad so the ghost boy could put the shirt on. "And why are the icepacks on the floor?"

"I'll heal faster if I'm in my phantom form, it's not a fucking getup, and the ice melted," Danny said carefully sliding the shirt on. "I thought you were bringing me food too?"

Dash looked guilty for a second before he shrugged. "I definatly forgot that I was supposed to bring you food. Haha, sorry. You like fruit right; you can just eat this with me. It's enough for two people."

"Can you help me sit up, so I can eat?"

"Sure thing," Dash said setting his fruit salad aside to help Danny sit up.

"Thanks," the white haired ghost said, now comfortably propped up against downy pillows.

Dash handed Danny his fork, opting to eat with his fingers. They ate in comfortable silence before Dash decided to break it. "Did you call your parents?"

"…Yea," Danny said around a piece of pineapple. "They were pissed at first but then I told them that I didn't want to face Sam and Tucker and they said that it was okay for now but I shouldn't skip school, without getting the okay from them first."

"That's cool. I'm glad they're not mad at you," Dash said tossing the empty fruit salad bowl into his trashcan.

"Me too, cause shit, my parent can be pretty fucking scary when they're mad."

Dash chuckled, his eyes trained on Danny's lips. "W-What?" the ghost boy asked noticing the stare.

"Such a pretty mouth, yet so, so filthy. I defiantly don't remember you cursing this much," Dash laughed, lying back on his bed. Danny glanced down at his blond friend.

"I'm sad to say, it's a habit I picked up from a lot of the ghosts I fight."

"I'm not complaining. I always enjoy hearing filthy words come out of a cute and innocent mouth," Dash joked, resting an arm over his eyes to block out the light.

"Psh, I am not cute and innocent. You don't know half of the things that I've done," the ghost boy scoffed.

"Yea? Then tell me some of the things that you've done."

Danny faultered. "I…I-I, um…I-I skip school, like all the time."

"Yea, mmhmm. Probably for good reasons, like protecting the city from homicidal ghosts, right?"

"…No."

"Uh, huh. Despite the things you do as a ghost, you're probably as innocent as person can be."

"I am not."

"You so are. I bet you haven't even kissed anyone yet."

"I…you're so right. I'm so fucking innocent, it's not even funny. I'm so fucking pathetic, like I bet I'm the only senior who hasn't kissed anyone yet, let alone had sex."

"Hey, whoa, I didn't mean it as a bad thing. And you're defiantly not pathetic just because you haven't been kissed, or had sex yet."

"Dash, don't try to sugar-coat it. It's fine. I know I'm pathetic, I just have to get used to that fact."

Dash sat up and looked at white haired boy. "Danny you'll never know just how sexy it is that you're so innocent. And anyway, half of the seniors at the school wish they had waited to have sex, including me. We let ourselves be pressured into giving something important up just to fit in," Dash said.

Danny blushed looking down at his lap. "Its not sexy, it's pathetic. I haven't even been kissed before, by anyone."

"It is sexy, Danny, but if it's really that big of a deal for you," Dash started before leaning over. His eyes zeroed in on Danny's full, pouty, pink lips before pressing their mouths together in a short, sweet kiss. "Now you have been kissed, and therefore, can no longer be pathetic, not that you were before," the blond said resuming his previous position of lying down with his arm blocking the light from his eyes.

Danny felt a serious blush take over his face. He felt it travel down his neck to tint his collar bone and the top of his chest pink. He had just had his first kiss. He had just had his first kiss with an extremely hot guy.

Holy fuck.

Holy fucking, fuck.

Holy fuckery, fucking, fuck.

That was his first kiss, and despite not being typically romantic, it was still romantic in its own right, and he couldn't have asked for a better person to share his first kiss with.

"You didn't have to do that," the dark hair boy said carefully sliding down the bed so he could lay down.

"You're making it sound like it was torture for me to kiss you, which let me tell you," he chuckled, "it wasn't."

Danny felt his blush deepen and covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. Dash looked over at when he felt the movement and noticed the blush that covered the ghost's face and disappeared down the collar of his shirt.

He reached over and pulled Danny's hands away from his face and placed his hand on a fiery cheek. He guided the ghosts face so they were facing each other and electric green eyes opened to stare at him questioningly.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you, and I didn't mean to take your first kiss, it's just, I didn't want you to feel pathetic anymore. Please don't be upset with me, I'm sorry," Dash said with a pleading look.

Danny felt his powers fluctuate and his temperature go down before going back up. "I'm not upset with you, Dash. I just didn't think that my first kiss would be quite as special as it was. I don't think that I could have asked for a better person to share it with. And don't worry about embarrassing me. Everything embarrasses me and that's never going to change," the black haired boy chuckled sincerely.

Dash slid his hand off of Danny's cheek before he lost control of his actions. "I'm glad I made it special for you," Dash said closing his eyes again.

There were a few minutes of silence before a question ran threw Dash's head. "Why do your hair and eyes change-well they didn't change, they kind of…mixed together? I don't know how to explain, it was really wicked, though."

"O-Oh I don't know, it just happens sometimes," Danny lied, when in actuality his powers were severely intertwined with his emotions. The higher his emotions got the more difficult it was to control his powers. Usually he was able to control his emotions and his powers but right now laying here with Dash seemed to prove more difficult.

"That must suck, always at risk for exposing your secret."

Danny nodded his head and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a yawn. Dash chuckled softly. "I know you're tired, Danny. So go to sleep."

Danny nodded tiredly and went back to his human form. "Thank you, Dash," he said before closing his eyes to go to sleep.

Dash stared at Danny's sleeping face for a few minutes before smiling to himself and closing his eyes to sleep as well. Danny was proving to be more interesting than he could have ever imagined.

End

Hope you guys liked the second chapter of my fanfiction, please review, and don't forget to inbox me some of the things you would like to see in my fanfic, and don't worry, I will give credit where credit is due with the ideas and what not, its not my style to steal, thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny set his lunch down on the library table and sat down in the seat, thankful that his bruises had healed up. It had been a week since his encounter with Sam and Tucker and people were still talking about it. He knew that he was more than welcomed to sit with Dash and his friends but he still couldn't shake the insecurities he felt of not having any real friends.

The dark haired boy rested his head on his hand and pushed his food around his lunch tray, his appetite nonexistent. Danny felt his fingers twitch with the longing to transfer into his ghost form. Even since before the whole Sam and Tucker fiasco, being in his ghost form was starting to feel more normal than his human form. He really had to talk to someone about this, but he didn't have anyone to talk to.

He asked Vlad about what was going on, but the older halfa had told him that his ghost powers were not fused in with his DNA like Danny's were. Which meant that wasn't really half ghost he just had ghost powers. Vlad had also informed him that because he wasn't half ghost his powers had started to weaken and soon he wouldn't have them anymore. This in turn meant that Vlad had no idea what was going on with Danny's body. His last hope was to ask Clockwork or Dan, but he had no idea where to find the ghost of time who also held his future self. It was weird to Danny though that Clockwork hadn't sought him out yet.

He was getting increasingly worried about himself. What if something bad was going on with his body, or his mind? Was he going crazy? Was he dieing? Was his body going to shut down? He had to find out what was going on.

Danny stared down at his hands, subtly looking for anyone who was watching him before letting his them go intangible. He sighed at the relief he didn't know he needed. What was wrong with him? He could constantly feel the power thrumming right beneath his skin, begging to be released. He had also been noticing that it was becoming increasingly more difficult to keep his emotions and in turn, his powers in check, especially when he was around Dash.

He had been avoiding Dash since Thursday and it was now Monday. The ghost boy realized that avoiding people really wasn't something that he was good at, despite the fact that he was a ghost. He had lost count of the many close calls he had had while trying to avoid the blond. Danny sighed and let his head drop onto the library table heavily.

"Ya know, it's harder to avoid people when you're banging your head against things."

Danny shot up at the voice and met a pair of dark blue eyes. "I-I…I don't know what you're talking about. I-I'm not avoiding you," Danny stammered averting his eyes to stare at the table.

Dash gave him a blank look. "That's bullshit," he deadpanned.

"Dash…"

Dash sighed. "Danny, what's going on? You're avoiding me and I want to know why. I thought we were friends, so why are you avoiding me? What's wrong with you? Are you okay?"

Danny felt tears well up in his eyes. What the hell _was_ wrong with him? He sniffled.

"I…" the ghost boy choked out. He scrubbed at his eyes desperately, trying to get rid of his tears. He didn't even flinch when he felt himself being lifted from his seat and getting lead somewhere. He felt his tears come out full force when he was placed in a warm lap and his face pressed into a firm chest. Danny felt sobs wrack his body as he gripped Dash's shirt.

The blond gazed down at his crush sadly, wanting so desperately to fix whatever problem was ailing him. He slid his fingers into black and white hair, thankful that he had lead Danny into the secluded section of the library. Dash stayed quiet which Danny was thankful for, not really in the mood to talk.

Danny calmed down after a few minutes, his sobs subsiding into soft huffs. He clenched his fingers tighter into Dash's shirt, burying his face deeper into his chest. The ghost boy sighed and arched back into the hand that was gently kneading his lower back.

"You like that?" Danny heard Dash's husky voice breathe into his ear. He felt himself shiver and nod into the firm chest. A gasp of surprise left his throat when he felt rough fingers dip beneath the waistline of his pants. The dark haired boy moaned as the hand briefly grabbed a fistful of his ass before retreating. He pushed himself up from Dash's chest and slapped his cheek lightly.

"You're such a fucking pervert. That's like the millionth time you've grabbed my ass. I know it's hot and all but I'm not that kind of guy. You've gotta buy me dinner first, mista," Danny said, his voice imitating that of a southern belle's from the 1950's.

Dash laughed. "Fine. Go out with me."

"Dash, I'm sorry to say, but that his highly unromantic, so I'm going to have to decline."

"Then I'll ask another time, and I'll be romantic when I do it," the blond laughed.

Danny shook his head and settled back against the blond once the joking was over. He grabbed Dash's hand and started to play with his larger fingers. "Are you okay?" he heard the blond ask.

"Dash I'm fine. I really…" Danny paused. What was the point in lying to Dash? He was going to know that Danny was lying to him. Besides, he wanted to tell Dash, he needed to. "No…No, I'm not okay."

"Then tell me what's wrong. You know that I'm here for you. I will always be here for you, Danny, you know that."

"I know," Danny said. He took a deep breath and prepared to tell Dash exactly what was going on in his mind. "I…" he started not really knowing how to continue. "My emotions are extremely intertwined with my ghost powers. It hasn't always been like that, though. I remember when I first got my powers I could feel as angry or as sad as I wanted, and my powers wouldn't even be on my mind. But now, it's like, whenever I feel a negative emotion, or even a positive emotion sometimes, it's like my body is sort of telling me the best way I can handle it is when I'm in my ghost form," Danny said, before pausing.

Dash laced their fingers together, wordlessly telling the dark haired boy that he didn't have to continue if he didn't want to. Danny gently squeezed Dash's hand to give himself confidence before continuing.

"This has been the most stressful time in my life. I lost two people who I thought were my best friends. My emotions are so out of whack right now I don't even know how I haven't transformed into my ghost form permanently. It physically hurts me sometimes when I try to go back to my human form."

"But Danny, I don't understand why this made you want to avoid me. You could have told me this earlier and I could have helped you through it."

Danny stood up from the younger boy and crossed his arms over his chest. Did he really want to confess to Dash exactly why he had been being avoided. He had only been really good friends with the blond for a very short amount of time, but already he knew so many of Danny's secrets. Already, Danny found himself falling, and falling extremely hard. He looked into dark blue eyes with his own ice blue ones.

"You…Dash, you…you instill such deep emotions within me, I can't even comprehend what it's doing to me. You saved me when I was going to let myself freeze to death. You were my friend when I didn't have any. You made me trust you, and you proved that it wasn't a mistake for me to trust you. You made me feel comfortable enough with who I am to stand up for myself. You make me feel like I'm not just some…ghost freak who doesn't even know himself. You make me feel like…I'm still alive, and when I'm around you it's harder than normal for me to keep my emotions and my powers in check," Danny said his gaze on the ground.

Dash stood up and wrapped his arms around the slighter boy. "Danny, you are such an amazing person, and I'm so sorry for making this whole thing so much harder for you. I don't mean to. I will do whatever it takes to help you through this, event if it means I have to stay away from you," the taller boy said.

The dark haired boy laughed lightly, and leaned away from Dash so he could look into his eyes. "Dash, in my like, four days of avoiding you, I learned that no matter where you are, you'll always have a big affect on my emotions. I just have to learn to control it better."

Dash let go of Danny at the sound of the bell ringing. He looked at his yellow watch then back up at Danny. "Fifth period just ended. Can we just skip the rest of the day?" he asked.

"Dash, we can't skip."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on? I still have stuff I want to talk to you about."

"No."

"Please?"

"No, asshole. Now shut the hell up."

"Please, babe."

"Don't fucking call me that, and no."

"I'll let you start my gorgeous car that I know you're in love with."

"Do I look like I'm seven, Dash? I don't want to start your fucking car."

"I'll let you drive."

"…Fine."

"But only out of the parking lot."

"Fuck that, dickhead, forget it."

"Fine, fine, you can drive to wherever we're going, just please lets skip.'

Danny rolled his eyes. "Alright Dash, you win. I will skip school with you."

Dash's lips curled up into a victorious grin before he pulled Danny to the exit of the library and to his car. The taller boy fished his keys out of his pocket before tossing them over his car to Danny who was standing at the driver's side. Dash slid into the passenger's seat, chuckling to himself because this was the first time that he had ever sat in the passengers seat. He looked over at Danny as they were pulling out and smiled when he saw the sparkle in the ghost boy's eyes that wasn't there before.

"I love the snow," he murmured, more to himself than to Dash.

The blond nodded, absently drumming his fingers on his thighs. "So, where are you taking us?"

"I don't know. You were the one who wanted to skip, you should have had a plan already," the ghost boy said, a teasing smile on his face.

"Well fine. We can just go to my house. Oh! That's perfect because we got this new couch, it is the best thing on the planet, let me tell you."

Danny pouted jokingly keeping his eyes on the road. "I thought that I was the best thing on the planet?"

Dash let an expression of mock horror take over his face. "Danny, my sweet! You are the best thing to ever happen to this dreary dull planet, and nobody's lives would be worth living if you didn't exist!" Dash said dramatically.

Danny rolled his eyes. "You're so full of shit, Dash."

Dash laughed. The rest of the car ride to the blonde's house was full of light hearted teasing and laughter. They walked into Dash's house and made their way down to the basement. Danny plopped himself on the couch and immediately felt his body relax.

"Damn, this is a nice couch. I could live on this."

Dash laughed and sat next to the dark haired boy. He leaned back on the couch and rested his arm along the back of the couch. "So, can I ask you a question about something you said back in the library," the blond asked, watching Danny curl up against his side.

The slighter boy rested his head on Dash's shoulder and nodded.

"What did you mean when you said that I make you feel like you're still alive?"

Danny froze. How the hell did he not catch himself saying that? What was he supposed to tell Dash? He couldn't possibly tell him the truth, he would freak the fuck out. How was he supposed to tell the guy he was falling in love with about the most traumatic moment in his life?

"Danny?"

Danny looked up into concerned, dark blue eyes. "I…m-my…"

"Baby, please tell me."

The dark haired boy worried his pouty bottom lip between his teeth. "M-M-My..." he took a deep breath. "My heart stopped five days ago."

Dash felt his entire being freeze in shock. He couldn't even think straight. He felt his vision getting blurry and his head started to swim.

Danny's heart.

Danny's heart had…stopped…beating?

Stopped beating?

What?

"How long?" the blond questioned faintly.

"What?"

"How long did it…stop," he choked the last word out difficultly.

"…132 hours…"

Dash's eyes narrowed. 132 hours? That was…his eyes widened. "Danny! That's till right now! Your heart hasn't started again?" Dash screamed, jumping to his feet.

Danny felt tears stream down his face. "Dash, I'm so scared. I'm fully dead now. I have no appetite anymore, I don't bleed. Dash…I cant even breathe anymore…it's like I forgot how to do it."

The blond tried to calm himself down as he enveloped Danny into a warm hug. "Baby, it's okay. It's gonna be alright. I'm here. I didn't mean to freak out at you, babe. I'm gonna help you through this. We'll get through this together, I promise," he whispered, rocking the sobbing ghost boy in his arms, trying to hold back his own tears.

Never in a million years had he ever thought to hear Danny tell him that his heart had stopped beating and he was now part of the living dead. He wanted to cry for the ghost boy and all the problems he seemed to have. Why couldn't he ever seem to keep his special people away from hurt and heartbreak? He was so scared for his friend. They would get through this, though.

Dash pulled away from Danny and cupped his face in his hands. He felt his heart constrict when puffy, ice blue eyes attached to a blotchy red face looked up at him, still trying to hold back sobs. "Sweetheart, we're gonna get through this, I promise you. There is no need for you to be scared when I am right here with you. Is there anyone we can talk to about this though? We can't do this on our own."

Danny shakily nodded.

"What's their name, honey?"

The dark haired boy's lips trembled. "C-C-Cl-Clockw-work," he managed to say. "B-But…i-it's almost im-impossible to find h-him, he has to f-find y-you," Danny said, trying to calm his soft sobs.

"Are you close with Clockwork, Danny?" Dash asked, caressing the smaller boys cheeks with his thumbs.

Danny nodded softly. Clockwork had once told him that Danny was the only person he had visited more than once. That being said, the ghost of time had dropped in just to check on him quite a few times. Clockwork was sort of like an older brother/uncle/older cousin/grandfather all rolled up in one.

"If you're close then he will show up when he needs to, okay Danny? Everything is going to be fine, I promise you."

Danny's sobs got softer and softer until they were nothing but sniffles. He looked up at Dash with watery, crystal blue eyes and kissed him on the cheek. "You're so amazing Dash and I am so lucky to have you."

Dash smiled and hugged Danny. "Alright, I think that we are in dire need of relaxation and some happy feelings," the blond laughed.

Danny bobbed his head in affirmation. "I think you're right. What do you want to do to relax?"

"Well, we could go sit in the Jacuzzi, and soak our problems away. Or we could just chill out down here and watch movies."

"Can we stay down here?"

"Of course, lets go get some food though, and I want to change out of my school clothes into something more comfortable," Dash said heading upstairs. He paused and turned towards Danny. "I'm sorry that was really insensitive of me."

Dash game him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"You said that you don't eat anymore and I just asked you if you wanted food, like im such an idiot sometimes."

"It's okay Dash. I still like the taste and smell of food, its just I don't get hungry anymore. I still like to eat because it makes me feel normal."

Dash nodded and sent a dazzling smile to Danny before starting up the stairs again. Danny stood up and followed the taller boy to the kitchen. He watched as Dash rifled through the fridge and cabinets, occasionally picking stuff out. Danny spied the pile of food after the blond was done. "You can take what you want downstairs, I'm gonna go change," Dash said, walking up the second set of stairs.

Danny looked at the food selection that Dash had laid out for him. He decided on the gallon of vanilla ice cream and a pack of double stuff Oreos. He pouted when he realized that he would need a spoon to eat the ice cream. Dash walked down the stairs as Danny was searching for a spoon.

"What are you doing, Danny?" he asked when he saw the lost look on the dark haired boys face.

"I need a spoon," he whined pathetically his innocent blue eyes stirring something deep in the blonde's loins.

Dash let out a husky laugh and dropped what he had brought down from his room. He advanced on Danny until he was pressing him against the counter and leaned down towards the smaller male so their lips were almost touching. The dark haired boy gazed up at Dash with big turquoise eyes, pleading him to do something. Anything. Danny parted his lips slightly and the blond took the incentive and pressed his lips to Danny's full, red ones.

He groaned when Dash's full weight pressed him into the edge of the counter and felt a blush steal across his face when Dash snaked his tongue out wishing to be granted entrance. The ghost boy opened his mouth, his blush deepening when he felt the blonde's tongue slide into his mouth. Dash felt his arousal growing as he braced his arms against the kitchen-top, pressing his tongue firmly against the hot roof of Danny's mouth.

The ghost lifted a leg to wrap around the blonde's waist and he tore his mouth away from Dash's to let out a positively sinful moan when the taller boy roughly grasped his shapely thigh and hiked it up higher on his waist, pressing their bodies flush together. Danny gasped quietly when Dash grabbed a fist full of his hair and turned his head so they were face to face again. The younger, but larger of the two, stared at Danny's kiss swollen lips before diving right back into the pliant mouth. The ghost arched into Dash and buried his fingers into silky, thick, blonde hair, pulling them closer together. He could feel Dash's hot hard rod easily through the blonde's sweatpants and he let out a moan which was promptly swallowed by Dash's mouth.

Danny wrapped his sleek thighs tighter around the blonde's waist, grinding their arousals together. The ghost felt himself getting pushed harder into the edge of the counter, and Dash thrusting their erections harder against each other. The dark haired ghost broke away from the kiss, loud moans bubbling from his throat at the pleasure he was feeling. Dash, undeterred by the broken kiss, moved his ministrations down to Danny's smooth neck. He licked and suckled at Danny's throat, reveling in the noise the ghost boy was making. His lips curled in a wicked smirk and he bit deeply into the flushed throat and the blond felt his smirk grow in size at the keening whine that ripped through the ghost's throat.

Danny tugged harshly at Dash's thick hair when he felt the taller boy's thrusting increase in tempo and he let his head fall back to give Dash more access to his neck. The blond pulled away from the marked neck to captured Danny's lips in another kiss. He let out a groan when he felt another rough tug on his hair. 'Danny's a hair-puller,' he thought smirking internally. Danny shivered when Dash's hand slipped under his t-shirt to brush against his side.

"Dash, honey, I saw your car in the drivew- oh my gosh! I'm sorry, I…."

Danny pushed Dash away from him in surprise and stared in shock and embarrassment at the blonde's petite mother, his face flushing a deep red. He thought about how he must look to her and was thankful that the island covered up his and Dash's erections. Dash smiled innocently at his mother, too…himself to be embarrassed about being caught by his mom, making out heavily with another guy.

"Hey mom, what are you doing back from work so early, I thought you were working late tonight. Oh yea, and Danny's here," Dash said.

The blond woman giggled politely, but then realizing she wasn't polite at all, she burst out laughing. Danny stood gaping. Such a tiny thing couldn't possibly produce such a loud sound.

"Oh jeez, that's funny. Who knows where that would have led to if I hadn't walked in, you two were really going at it," she laughed, swiping the bag of Doritos out of the pile of food on the island.

"Stop embarrassing Danny, mom, you know he's shy about stuff," Dash said fiddling with two spoons.

Danny's electric green eyes locked in on the objects that had essentially started this whole humiliating scene and scowled. He snatched the two spoons and pushed the blond boy farther away from him. He looked shyly up at the younger blonde's mother and waved.

"Hi, Mrs. Jen."

"Hi, sweetie, although I think catching you sucking face with my son, means we're on a first name basis, so you can drop the Mrs.," she said slyly.

"Mom! Alright, Danny, we can go downstairs now, just ignore her," Dash said, ushering the dark haired boy down the stairs after picking up what he dropped on the floor.

"Like the new hair, Danny. You have an eerie resemblance to the ghost boy we all see flying around," she laughed as started down the stairs. Danny felt fear and annoyance grip his heart, wishing not for the first time that his powers weren't so out of whack. One they got down the stairs, Dash tossed Danny some the clothes he had brought down from his room and plopped on the couch.

"Thanks," Danny said faintly, quickly changing into the blonde's red sweats and his black hoodie. He huffed when he saw how big the articles of clothing were on his small frame, he was practically swimming in them.

Dash turned to look at Danny when he heard the indignant sound and couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of his mouth. He tried to stop but of course when you try to stop laughing it just comes out harder. The taller boy held his hands up in surrender when Danny shot him a green eyed glare.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just…you look really adorable in my clothes," he said, a smile on his face.

The ghost boy blushed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever Dash. Why do you have to be so fucking big anyway? What are you, like 6'8 or something, and you weigh like 400 lbs. of pure muscle?" he asked sitting himself down next to Dash.

It was Dash's turn to roll his eyes at the other boy. "Stop exaggerating, Danny. I'm only 6'2 and I weigh 250 pounds, but its nice to know that you think so highly of my physique," he teased.

A deep blush took over Danny's face. "You're still half a foot taller than me and 140 pounds heavier," he whined.

"Danny you're gorgeous, so hush. Now let's pick out a movie to watch and chill out like we originally planned," the blond said.

After they had picked out a movie- Despicable Me- Danny found himself once again curled up against Dash, although this time around they were sharing ice cream instead of tears. Halfway through the movie, Danny found his mind wandering back to the kiss the two had shared. Why haven't they talked about it yet? Friends don't just make-out with each other like that and then not talk about it…do they? Did it not mean anything to Dash, was that why he hadn't brought it up? Danny knew that to some degree Dash had some sort of romantic feelings for him. He was certain of that fact because friends just didn't act the way they acted around each other without having romantic feelings for the other. That would be crazy.

But he couldn't really shake the insecurities that Dash didn't have feelings for him. That's why the blond hadn't made a real move yet. A normal person would have made a move by now, Danny thought bitterly, but felt instantly guilty after the thought crossed his mind. Danny wouldn't blame Dash if he didn't want him. Who would want him anyway, the ghost-freak? He knew that Dash wanted to be his friend but that didn't necessarily mean that he wanted the dark haired boy as his boyfriend or lover. Maybe he should just make the first move. That would never work though, Danny was way to shy to tell someone about his feelings for them. Fuck…life fucking sucked. Danny decided to give his brain a rest and just focus on the rest of the movie.

Dash stretched his arms out after the movie was finished and leaned back against the couch again. They sat in a comfortable silence until it was broken by Dash's mom yelling, "Dash, did you tell Daniel the details on the ski trip?"

"No! I'll do it now, mom!" he yelled back to her.

"You'd better!"

Dash rolled his eyes at his mother's exclamation and turned to Danny who was laughing quietly. "So as you may have heard, I'm about to tell you about the ski trip that you're invited and strongly encouraged to come on," the blond said.

Danny laughed again. "Alright," he said, "shoot."

"Okay, well…what's the date today?"

The dark haired boy looked up in thought. "It's the twelfth."

"Oh, okay, thanks, babe. Alright, so we are leaving for the trip on the seventeenth, which is this Saturday and we'll leave the next Saturday. So we'll be there for a week. Me and you will be driving up in my car because I want you to be able to be comfortable and if need be you can transform into your ghost form-"

"Dash, I don't want you to not drive with your parents just because my body's acting like a complete mess," Danny interjected.

"Danny it's fine, really. Don't even worry about it, and besides my parents always want to play their lame music the whole way there, its mind numbing," Dash reassured him.

"Thank you Dash."

"No problem. Anyway, we'll be staying in a hotel, we have our own room and my parents have their own, so it won't be weird-?"

"Dash! I don't want your parents to get another room just because they think it's weird that we'll share one!"

"Danny, its fine, the room is already paid for and everything. We would be staying in our cottage but part of the roof collapsed and, yeah, it snowed all inside the house so now everything's wet and moldy."

"Are you sure it's no problem?"

"Yes Danny. Now on to more important things. We're leaving like really early in the morning on Saturday, so make sure that you have all your gear packed, kay? And I'm talking like 4 a.m early."

Danny blushed and looked down embarrassedly. Dash looked at him a worried expression taking over his face. "What's up babe, you okay?" he asked.

"I don't, really have any of my own gear, I usually borrowed some of Tucker's extras, because despite what people may think, my family doesn't have that much money and when we do come into money, its just spent on more parts for ghost contraptions," he said shamefully.

Dash's eyes softened. "Danny, don't be embarrassed about that. It's no big deal, I promise you. I defiantly have extra stuff you can have, so don't worry about it, okay, it's all good," he said, gently patting Danny's thigh.

Danny looked up at him with glossy blue eyes. "Dash, you really are the best, like I can't even explain it to you," the dark haired boy said briefly hugging Dash around the neck.

Dash laughed. "Thanks, you're not all that bad either," he joked.

Danny rolled his eyes. "So are there anymore details to the trip that I need to know about, Dash?"

"Nope, except that my parents and I are paying for everything you do on this trip, therefore you need no money, and before you even say anything, it's your birthday present cause you're turning the big 1-8. And not to sound all rich-kid-braggy but we have a lot of money and we can more than afford to pay for you and then some, so it really is the definition of 'no problem'," Dash told him.

Danny's eyes watered up. "Dash, thank you so much, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

The blond pulled Danny into his lap and hugged him. "Danny, you should know by now, even though we haven't been really food friends for too long that I would do almost anything for you."

Danny smiled and hugged Dash tighter, at a loss for words. He really didn't understand why they were dancing around their feelings for one another, it was crazy. He had to build up his courage and take a chance with telling Dash how he felt. He had to do it now or else he would lose his nerve.

"...D-Dash...I..."

"What is it Danny? You can tell me."

"I...I-I...I...thank you for being such a good friend," Danny said, cursing his cowardice. He could fight all types of deadly ghost, but he couldn't tell a boy that he was falling in love with him, it's ludicrous.

"You deserve to have a good friend, Danny, and I'm just lucky enough that it can be me," the blond said with a smile.

"Dash! Come up here for a second," they heard the taller boy's mom call from upstairs.

"Kay, here I come," he called back.

Danny slid out of his lap so that the other boy could get up and watched as he ascended the stairs.

Damn his inability to tell Dash how he feels. Maybe he could gather the courage up some other time. 'I fucking hope so, these feelings are screwing me to hell and back,' the ghost thought throwing himself into the cushions of the couch. 'I would rather have something else screwing me to hell and backk'. Just the thought of Dash's hands on his body, got him all hot and bothered, not to mention made his powers go even more haywire than normal.

He needed to get this shit sorted the fuck out….fast.

just to tell you guys I made Dash younger than Danny, just because I wanted to, idk, I also dont really know what Dash's parents do for a living, but they make a lot of money, if you have any ideas about what they could possibly do as a profession, hit me upp,

hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long to update this, I was finishing off my school year, so yea, now im on summer break and all that good stuff so ill be posting more regularly, umm, oh yea, I hated the kissing scene I wrote in chapter 3 so I changed it, along with a couple of other things after the kissing scene, so if you want you should go read it, thankss, I really hope you like this chapter, and hopefully I will have the next one up soon.

* * *

Danny placed a hand on his hip as he stared at Dash and Kwan. The aforementioned idiots (in danny's opinion) were huddled in a corner in the library whispering secretly to each other. The dark haired boy waited for them to notice him, but seeing as how that was taking a lifetime, he decided to make them notice him.

"What the _hell _are you two dipshits doing?"

"Whoa there, dirty-mouth-Molly. Chill with the potty words or I'm going to be forced to clean your mouth out with soap," Kwan said, turning towards Danny.

Danny gave him an absolutely filthy look. "Don't fucking call me that. Now tell me what you two are whispering about."

Kwan gave him a blank look before turning back to Dash and whispering something to him. The blond snorted at whatever the dark haired boy whispered to him and shoved him back. "Shut up, dude. That's not even true."

"The fuck it isn't. How are you going to sit here and tell me that isn't true?"

"Just like this: it isn't true."

"Just admit it Dash, or I'll ask dirty-mouth-Molly (Danny: "Shut the fuck up, Kwan!") over there to determine whether its true or not."

The blond glared at him and let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, it's true. Happy now?"

"No…well yes, but I think you're happy too, now that you're not in denial about this anymore," Kwan said crossing his arms and staring at Dash.

Dash held his gaze stoically before he cracked a smile. "I don't even know why I try and hide things from you, it's ridiculous."

"It's because you're an idiot," Kwan said with a smug smirk.

"In the spirit of letting you think that you won just because I admitted something that I denied before, I will not retaliate at you calling me an idiot," the blonde said.

"And I will continue to let you think that I didn't win, when it's so obvious that I did."

Throughout the whole conversation Danny had felt himself getting more and more irritated. Why the hell were they speaking in like, code or something? Why the hell was he not allowed to know what was being talked about?

"Sure Kwa-?"

"Will the two of you fucking shut the fuck up and tell me what the fuck you're fucking talking about before I fucking snap and kill both of you fucking annoying, dumbasses! I fucking hate being fucking ignored and you two fucking know that!" Danny screamed, well a scream appropriate for a library.

The two jocks stared at him before Kwan looked up in thought. He turned to Dash after a few minutes. "How many 'fucks' do you think were just said in the span of those two sentences?"

Dash quickly caught Danny around the waist to stop him from mauling their friend. The ghost boy struggled against the blonde's grip, wanting to just at least punch the dark haired jock. "Let go of me, Dash, I just want to punch him!"

Kwan pressed himself as far as he could go against the bookshelf, no doubt in his mind that Danny probably would give him a nasty punch. He still couldn't stop himself from teasing the poor kid though. "A sentence with no curse words? That's got to be a first for you, Molly!"

Danny's struggling increased and Kwan thought it wise to slip away while his face was still unmarred. "See ya, Dash!" Kwan called over his shoulder.

"Bye, dude!" Dash called after him, his hands tightening around Danny's waist as the smaller boy made a move to go after the retreating jock. After the dark haired boy disappeared, Danny went limp in Dash's arms with a frustrated sigh.

"I just wanted to punch him," he pouted, pulling away from the blonde's hold.

The taller boy chuckled. "I know, but sometimes we can't do the things we really want to do."

"You always do what you want to do," Danny pointed out, once again placing his hands on his hips.

"That is totally not true, I do not do whatever I want."

"Oh yea? When's the last time you didn't do something you wanted to do?"

"…That is of little importance, Daniel. Even though I basically do what I want, there are some things that I wish I hadn't done," Dash said, turning away from the dark hared boy and walking toward the library's exit.

'Like ignoring that kiss in my kitchen,' Dash thought walking out of the library.

'Like kissing me in your kitchen,' Danny thought, watching him leave.

* * *

Danny's electric green eyes gazed down at the city from the top of one of Amity Park's executive offices. He had found his way up there do to the fact that he couldn't sleep because of his warring thoughts. Thoughts that he wished would just stop and let him get some sleep.

He ran a glove clad hand through white hair before lying down on his back to stare at the stars. Was his life ever going to go back to normal? Not normal in the sense that he wouldn't have his powers, because he knew that if he ever lost his powers he would lose who he was as an individual, but normal in the sense that his body would stop betraying him and causing him worry.

His heart had yet to start beating again, but thankfully, his appetite had returned and his breathing was back. In no way shape or form was it normal, though. He had woken up one day and it took him a few minutes to realize he was once again able to breathe. The time gaps in between exhales though, was enough to make him worry, so he timed his breathing. Between an exhale and his next inhale was about a twelve second gap. He tried to force himself to breathe faster but every time he stopped thinking about it, would just slow back down.

Why did it seem like everything in his life was going down shit's creek. His friends hated him, his body was retarded, his powers were screwed up, he was in love with some one he didn't feel like he deserved, his sister practically abandoned him in favor of moving to England as soon as she graduated collage and his parents still favored everything over him. Well that last one has been there since he could remember, but that's not the point. The point is that his life pretty much sucked.

And not to mention, where the fuck was Clockwork? Sure it wasn't in that dickhead's job description to tell people what's going on, but Danny knew that the ghost of time would help him if he needed it, and he sure as hell needed some fucking help right about now. After everything that happened with Dan, he had seen Clockwork at least once or twice a month, but that had stopped early July, and it left Danny wondering what was going on with the ghost.

"Fuck you, Clockwork, you fucking dillweed," Danny growled, resting an arm over his eyes.

"Are you sure? Cause I thought that you wanted to fuck that blonde you're always around now a days. But okay, you don't need clothes for this though, Daniel, so you should take them off."

Danny shot up at the sound of the voice and came face to face with the very ghost he was just talking about. "Clockwork?"

"Hello Daniel."

Danny felt tears of anger, relief, fear and sadness sting his eyes. "Clockwork, where the fuck have you been? I've been falling apart! Why weren't you helping me? What the fuck is going on with me? With my powers?" Danny yelled at the purple clad ghost.

Clockwork sighed and clasped his hands behind his back before taking a seat next to Danny. "It is not my job to help you through life, Daniel. I am simply the keeper of time. I checked up on you so much in the past because I care about you. You are my very first real friend, and that is why I kept such a close eye on you after the 'Dan' incident. I could feel myself…wanting you in ways of which I could not have you, and I had to distance myself before the urge to claim you got to strong. You are special Daniel, and I am not the one you are to be with," he explained ignoring Danny's questions about what was wrong with his powers.

Danny felt his face heat up at the words. Clockwork wanted him. The white haired boy felt his blush intensify when he thought of how he had wanted the ghost of time and not at all in an innocent way. Those feelings had passed though, when Clockwork had stopped visiting him and he had started having feelings like that toward Dash. Clockwork had said that he wanted to claim him, though. What did that mean? "Clockwork…I…" Danny trailed off, not know what to say to his companion.

"Don't think about it too much, Danny. I don't, and it's better that way."

"May I ask a question though, Clockwork, about what you said?"

"Of course, Daniel."

"You said that you had to distance yourself from me before the urge to c-claim me got too strong. What do you mean by claim?" Danny said, his questions about his powers forgotten.

"Ghosts are extremely similar to humans. We are not exactly the same, obviously but we are similar, seeing as ghosts were derived from humans. The first ghosts were human souls trapped in the realm of the living. They-?"

"I know the story Clockwork, of how the first ghosts inhabited human bodies and were in the human so long that they turned into ghosts with solid forms, they reproduced and, boom, the ghost raced was made," Danny interrupted the ghost of time. "What I don't understand though is that ghosts can't be born. I knew that ghosts have babies and everything, a lot like humans, but I never got how they were born," Danny said, unknowingly being drawn into the tangent Clockwork had opened in order to avoid Danny asking questions about his powers.

"When a ghost is impregnated the baby is alive, exactly like a human child. The pregnancy is also exactly the same as a human's. Ghosts have cravings and they have horrible mood swings. The baby will grow just like a human baby, but the ninth month of pregnancy for a ghost child is where they differ. The ghost child will lose its life during the last month of being in the womb. They blood will stop flowing through its veins. Once the baby is born the mother will then have to feed the baby the plasma that runs through their veins. The plasma will take over the baby's still blood and after that they are a healthy ghost baby."

"Wow," Danny breathed, "that's nothing how I thought it was. It almost sounds like the baby's are like little vampires."

"Only, young Daniel, vampires do not exist," Clockwork chuckled.

Danny rolled his eyes. Of course he knew that. "I know that, that's just what it sounds like to me. Anyway get back to the whole 'claiming' thing."

"Ghosts have instincts much like an animal does. Like every relationship there is a submissive partner and a dominant partner. All ghosts are able to have children; just not all of them do because of the fact that some ghosts are more dominant or submissive than others. We feel the need to reproduce when we have found a suitable partner. Once we have found a suitable partner our bodies let off pheromones that attract the other and the pheromones intensify our animalistic instincts and when that happens the dominant partner feels the need to claim the submissive partner as their own and impregnate them, and the submissive partner feels the need to be claimed and impregnated.

"The actual act of claiming, though, is when the dominant partner releases his essence into the submissive partner some of his plasma is released as well. The dominants plasma will then work its way through their body until it becomes a part of them. Once that happens the submissive will give off the dominants scent to tell everyone that they are taken. If they decide that they no longer want to be together, the scent in the submissive will dissipate. That is claiming in a nutshell."

Danny had felt his face go up in flames when Clockwork had mentioned there being a submissive and a dominant partner. Now, after hearing the whole thing, he had a headache at how much blood rushed to his head. This was so much to take in. That is what him and Clockwork had wanted to do with each other. Did Clockwork still want him like that? Did he still want Clockwork like that? He didn't know the answer to the first one, but he did to the second one.

No.

His whole being wanted Dash Baxter as his everything. But he still wanted to know if Clockwork still wanted him. "Do you still…?"

"The want is still there, but not as much as it was before, because you are no longer giving off pheromones to me. You want the blonde," he said simply.

"I'm really sorry Clockwork. You must hate me."

"Daniel why would I hate you for something you cannot control? All is well, you are still special to me and I will never hate you."

Danny crawled over to the older ghost and hugged him around the neck. Even though Clockwork had just said it was okay, it didn't stop him from feeling guilty. The white haired ghost kissed Clockwork on the cheek, before saying, "For what it's worth, I wanted you too, if the pheromones gave off any indication."

"Oh, I could tell, Daniel. I could definitely tell."

"Then why didn't you do anything about it, Clockwork? Why didn't you take me?"

"Because, I am not who you are supposed to be with. You're special, Daniel. Your destiny, your future, is unmovable, unlike everyone else. I could shift a pebble in someone's path, and that could change their future. I could literally end your life, Daniel, and nothing about your future would change." Clockwork said, standing up.

Danny scrambled to his feet. "What does that mean, Clockwork?"

"I must be going, Daniel."

"Clockwork! Tell me what is going on! You get us off on some useless tangent, when you know that I wanted to know what was going on with my body, and my powers! Now you tell me that even you can't change my destiny, my future! You already did it once with Dan! So why not now? Why? Why am I so different!" Danny screamed. He didn't care if people heard him; he wanted the answers he was seeking.

"Dan, was a special incident. More of a test than an incident, really. The elders wanted to see if they were more powerful than destiny, so they changed your life so drastically, by forcing you to turn into Dan. I was forced to fix their mistake. My powers of their own accord, forced me to fix their blunder."

"But why, Clockwork! Tell me why I'm so much different than everyone else!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Because one day, you will save us all."

Then Clockwork was gone.

* * *

Danny tapped his pencil on his desk, not paying any attention to what his science teacher was saying. What did Clockwork mean when he said that Danny would save everyone? He was no hero. Sure he had saved people from being killed by ghosts, but if someone had the power to save a life wouldn't they? He joked about being a hero with Dash, but he never really felt like one. There were tons of people he had saved, but there were also tons that he hadn't.

Danny laid his head down on his desk. He didn't even know what was going on with his body. He though that Clockwork would help him clear things up, but instead, he just confused him more. Danny didn't want to think about how screwed up his life was becoming. He couldn't wait to go on this ski trip with Dash and just forget everything, for just a little while.

"Can you tell us, Danny?"

Hmm. He was turning 18 in two days. What should he do for his birthday? He was sure his parents would probably forget again, so he didn't really expect anything from them. His sister wasn't in the country, but she would probably call to wish him a happy birthday.

"Mr. Fenton?"

Dash had told him that he had a surprise for Danny, but he could only see it on his birthday. Danny snorted, he had flown over to the blonde's house this morning so that they could go to school together and he had laughed when Dash slammed his bedroom door shut in Danny's face, yelling about how his surprise was almost ruined.

"Mr. Fenton! Please stop making googly eyes at thin air, and tell me what Avogadro's number is," the teacher said firmly.

Danny shot up from is position. "I, uh…I-It's…um," he fumbled. He sure as hell did not to the answer to whatever question his stupid science teacher had asked him.

"The faggot doesn't know the answer."

Danny looked over to where he had heard Tucker's voice and was shocked that he was all the way on the other side of the room. And he was whispering to Sam. How had he just heard what Tucker said?

"Well, Mr. Fenton."

Danny turned back to his teacher. "It's, um, it's..."

"He was probably thinking about all of the cocks he's fucked and blown. What a disgusting cock-slut."

Danny felt his breathing increase as his temper climbed higher. He glanced at his hands and noticed them start to glow green. He quickly flipped the hood of his sweatshirt on his head and over his hat. Even though his beanie covered his hair, it still made him feel more secure with another layer.

"The ans-The answer is…it's..."

The bell rang before anything else could happen and Danny was one of the first ones out of the classroom. He shut his locker after he put his science book away and turned to walk to his next class. He faltered though when he noticed that he had to pass Sam and Tucker to get there. Usually he made sure that he was the last one to leave his science class so as to avoid Sam and Tucker. Today though, he just had to get out. He steeled his nerves, held his chin high and started to walk past his two former friends.

"Dumb fag should just drop out of school. He could probably make a living selling his body. Not that he would do it for money, he probably just wants his cock fix," he heard Tucker say.

That's where things went downhill.

"SHUT _UP_! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Danny yelled, before he dropped his backpack and launched himself at Tucker. He could vaguely hear people cheering and talking animatedly about the fight taking place but all he cared about was hurting Tucker.

"Get off of him you monster!" he heard Sam yell before she kicked him in the side. He shot up from his attack on Tucker to go after Sam. He punched her once in the gut to bring her down before he went back to straddling Tucker and punching him in the face. Danny felt people trying to get him off of Tucker but he wouldn't budge. Finally though they got him off and held his struggling form back from continuing his beating.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! GET OFF!" he screamed, trying desperately to get back to Tucker and Sam.

Danny felt himself being pulled away from his victims and struggled all the more, knowing that once they were out of his sight, he wouldn't get a second chance at killing them today. His struggling was in vain though as he was hauled away from the scene he had created.

He was pulled into the boy's bathroom and was finally let go of. He turned around angrily to see who had pulled him away and saw Kwan. He could feel his powers building up to the point where he felt he would explode. He let go, not caring that Kwan was in the room. He felt part of his anger dissipate when the blue rings traveled the length of his body and he was finally in his ghost form.

"Oh my damn, I cant…Oh my fucking, motherfucking, damn! This is so not happening right now! FUCK! Did you know you're fucking Phant-?"

Danny covered Kwan's mouth with his hand and glared at him. "Shut your fucking mouth. Do you want the whole fucking world to know my secret? And of-fucking-course I know that I'm Phantom," he hissed. He removed his hand from the taller boy's mouth and turned away from him.

The atmosphere was tense for a few moments as Danny tried to reign in his anger. He had had it with Sam and Tucker. He couldn't take there stupid comments anymore. He was especially stressed out because of his talk with Clockwork and then pushing his limits was what made him lose it. Now his secret was out to Kwan and he didn't know what to do.

"Hate my life…" Danny murmured, as tears stung his eyes. What the fuck? Why did he cry at everything now? He could fill the entire ocean with the amount of tears he'd shed. He sniffled. His life fucking sucked.

"Don't cry, Moll. I won't tell anyone about your secret. I promise," Kwan said walking up behind Danny and resting a hand on the small of the shorter boy's back.

Danny turned around and stared at Kwan with watery green eyes. "I told you not to fucking call me that didn't I?" he whispered just before the tears started flowing. "I'm going to be in so much trouble for this! But I couldn't help it, they're just always saying things to me about me being a cock-slut and a whore but I've never even been ki-" Danny paused. He had been kissed. Twice now, by the same person. "I've never even touched another guy's dick before," he continued, "so how can I be a cock-slut? I hate them so much and I just fucking lost it, and now I'm about to lose it again!"

There was a knock on the door and someone said, "Danny Fenton, this is the Principal, can you please open the door. We really need to handle the situation that has just occurred."

Kwan turned to the door he had locked Danny had first turned into Phantom. "Danny's having a slight meltdown right now. Give him a few minutes to pull himself together and we will be right there."

"Very well. Who is this by the way."

"It's Kwan."

He turned back to Danny who had started sobbing and looked around awkwardly, not knowing what to do with a sobbing boy. 'Where the fuck is Dash? Aren't his 'Danny senses' supposed to be tingling by now?' Kwan thought, as he led Danny over to a wall and sat them both down, side by side.

"Molly, I'm not gonna lie, I'm terrible at comforting people. So whatever it is that you need me to do to feel better, I want you to do it, whether it's punching and screaming at me, telling me how you feel, or just like sitting here in silence. I don't care what it is, I just want you to feel better."

Danny's sobs died down after a few minutes and he turned to look at Kwan, with puffy, red rimmed eyes. "Somewhere in my mind I thought that you were only nice to me because I had become friends with Dash. Never in a million years would I have though that I would be sitting in the boy's bathroom with you about to pour my heart out," he said, pulling his knees up to his chest. And pour his heart out he did. He told Kwan everything, things he hadn't even told Dash yet. He told Kwan how he didn't think his parents or his sister loved him, how completely scared he was about what Clockwork had told him about him saving everyone, how scared he was of being completely and hopelessly in love with Dash, how he didn't feel like he was good enough for the blonde, how hurt he was by Sam and Tucker, how he was scared about going to college.

Everything.

He told Kwan everything and Kwan just sat there and listened intently. Danny leaned his back against the wall after he was finished and sniffled a little. He felt a lot better now that he had gotten everything off of his chest.

Kwan wrapped an arm around Danny's shoulders and pulled him close. "Danny, I can't tell you, that things will be alright. I can't tell you that you won't get hurt in life, or that you won't be scared at times, but what I can tell you, is that you will always have me and you will always have Dash. And no matter how many times you feel like you aren't good enough, the truth of the matter, Danny, is that no one in this world will ever be good enough for you. We're all just lucky that you are nice enough not to care."

The white haired boy felt a whole new wave of tears fill his eyes but was able to push them back. "Kwan…"

"Yea, yea, Molly. Now, turn yourself back into Danny Fenton, and lets get going. We have to get you to the principal's office, so she can suspend you for two days, because she has to, not that she wants too, she knows what those two have been saying to you," Kwan said, standing up and walking towards the door. Danny stood up as well and was about to go back to his human form when he caught his image in the mirror.

What the hell was that?

His eyebrows furrowed and he walked closer to get a better look at himself. His eyes widened in shock.

What the hell?

Right there in the middle of his forehead, from his hair line to the base of his noes was a faint line of symbols (think angelina jolie's tattoo on her shoulder, but only one of those). He would never have noticed them, if it wasn't his body.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

"Yea, I'm okay now. I don't know, I just like, lost it," Danny said to Dash over the phone, as flopped onto his bed.

"_Are you sure? Do you need me to come over? Kwan told me that you had a meltdown, but he wont tell me about what, it cant just be about Foley and Manson."_

"I am really fine, Dash. I promise you, it was nothing. And you know that my parent's put me on serious lockdown for getting suspended. They won't even let me out for my birthday."

"_If you're sure you're okay, Danny. You know that you can tell me anything, though, right?"_

"I know I can, Dash. I trust you more than anyone."

"_So about your birthday, I have a surprise as you already know, but how am I supposed to give it to you if you're grounded? Wait a second, you're still allowed to go on our ski trip arent you?"_

"As-fucking-if. They cared about this Sam and Tucker thing like the first two days it happened and then they forgot about it. They dont even care that those two have been bullying me, the principal even told them that she's only suspending me because she knows that if she doesn't Sam's parents will shit a brick. She said she wasn't even going to put it on my record. So I have been restricted from going on this ski trip. Not that I'm gonna fucking listen to them, I'm going on the ski trip, dont worry. You can give me the surprise on saturday morning."

"_Ooooh, Danny the badass!"_

"Shut up Dash," Danny laughed. "I'm going to bed, since I don't have to go to school tommorow."

"_Alright, night. Oh and, since you said that you didnt have any gear, I packed a bag for you, with some gear in it, okay?"_

"Yea, thanks so much, Dash. I really appreciate that. You're literally the best, like seriously."

"I know I'm the best."

"Shut the hell up."

"Night, Danny."

"Goodnight Dash."

Danny plugged his phone into his charger and settled under his covers to go to bed. He shot up though when blue mist came out of his mouth. His eyes darted around, trying to locate the ghost before his eyes landed on a black envelope that definitely was not on his bedspread before. He opened it and his breath caught in his throat. He read and re-read the text on the paper but it never changed.

_The end is near._

* * *

Thats it for chapter four, hopefully ill have the next one up soon. Reviews are appreciated, thank you for being patient with this extra long time gap between updates. Check out the revised kissing scene in chapter 3


End file.
